


Choices

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2p Finland - Freeform, 2p Nordics - Freeform, 2p Sweden - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, it doesnt end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Bertram gave Thurston an ultimatum. After six months, he comes back. What will Thurston say?





	Choices

Thurston was so tired. Exhausted. So many chores, so many responsibilities. In top of that, he had to deal with his own feelings. He hid his face with his hands. He needed time for himself. What he was supposed to do next? He fall into his bed. Just a couple of minutes to be in silence. Was he asking too much?

Apparently so, because as soon as he closed his eyes, someone knocked on his door.

“Damn it!” Thurston yelled. He walked to the door and opened it in a such a way, that he was almost letting all his anger in it “What do you want?!” He asked before realizing who was standing in front of him.

“Nice to see you too, dear” Bertram replied. He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

“I…” Thurston step away completely embarrassed “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you” He excused himself. He could not believe that, after so long, his lover had finally returned. He had hoped for that visit every single day and dreamed about how he was going to react to his presence, but it was certainly not this way.

Bertram smiled. He closed the door carefully and then focused on the prince. He was short in time so he went straight to the point.

“I really need an answer, Thurston. I gave you enough time” His smile vanished from his face. He walked to the window to see the people that were working on the stables.

Thurston closed his fists.

“I’m your prince. You don’t get to do this to me” He sat down on his bed. He had mixed feelings.

_Six months before, Bertram and Thurston decided to see each other on an inn. The prince had the reputation of wandering for a couple of days and later return to his royal duties. Nobody exactly knew what he was doing in those moments, mostly because it was said that Thurston gave generous tips to anyone that could pretend that he wasn’t really there._

_“I’m going to the war, Thurston” Bertram announced with a cold voice._

_“I wish you didn’t” Thurston wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t even allowed to the see what was going in the battlefield._

_“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m going so you could continue living the way you do” Bertram replied before sitting next to his soon to be brother-in-law._

_“No. It makes me feel like shit” The prince replied “You are not forced to do it, anyway”_

_“Yes, I am. I’m your servant, after all” Bertram whispered to his ear before putting his hand over Thurston’s knee._

_“What do you want?” Thurston loved Bertram’s perfume. Reminded him of the garden of roses that he had when he was a child._

_Bertram remained in silence for a while. Just a couple of kisses here and there. Even though their encounters were brief and only just a couple of times each month, he did his best to enjoy their dates as much as he could._

_“Break the engagement with my sister. She doesn’t love you and you don’t really care about her. Come with me” He asked him, even though Bertram knew the answer already. But he had to give it a try._

_Thurston stood up. He fall in love with Bertram the moment he saw walking in the court, with that flashing clothing that matched his red hair. But he couldn’t do it._

_“You are asking for impossible. I have duties too” Maybe he didn’t fully commit to them, but there was a lot of stuff that people expected from him._

_Bertram wasn’t disappointed. It was exactly what he was expecting. Maybe they were only wasting their time but refused to acknowledge it. He also stood up._

_“I will come back, Thurston. I will give you enough time to think about it” Bertram kneeled and kissed Thurston’s hand. His green eyes stared at his lover’s face. He wondered when they would meet again._

_“Bertram…” Thurston couldn’t think in anything in that moment. When he saw Bertram’s cape, he got desperate and said: “Please don’t die” He begged in a whisper._

Thurston notice how thin Bertram was. Also the scar that was now in one of his cheeks. Yet he chose to visit him just after the war ended.

“I’m your lover. I came back and now I want an answer. Or we end this just now” Bertram explained. He loved that moody prince, but he was getting tired. Maybe love was simply enough to save their relationship.

“You don’t scare me!” Thurston raised his voice. Every one told him what was he supposed to do, he did not need that extra pressure.

Bertram turned around. Nothing had changed. Not his answer. Certainly not his feelings. But he had to do what was the best for him. He was quite disappointed. He tried to survive each day of the battle just to see his face once again and Thurston didn’t even bait an eye for him. It was time to close that chapter.

“I’ll be moving to the northern castle. Your father is going to send me there. I thought you should hear the news from me” Bertram took a deep breath. It was over. His heart was crying but he kept telling himself that it was for the best.

“But… You can’t. You just came back” Thurston looked around, confused. He walked towards were his lover was standing. He touched the scar that he felt like ruined his face. But, aside from that, he was still the charming knight that he fell in love with “You can’t do this. You can’t accept it!”

Bertram pushed him gently.

“You already made your choice and I have to make mine, my dear Thurston” He took a small rose made of gold and gave it to the prince “I’ll see you on your wedding day”

Bertram turned around. He took a deep breath. He had to repeat to himself that he was doing the right thing. Yet he couldn’t stop thinking that if he was doing the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

Thurston just watched how his former lover went out of his reach. The tears fell and then he sat on the floor. He had never felt so alone in his life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
